Vacaciones ¿¡En Jamaica!
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: [Slash]¿Que sucede cuando un Slytherin y un Gryffindor se ven obligados a sobrevivir en una isla paradisiaca?¿podra el amor mas que el odio?
1. Destinados a Entenderse

b Advertencias: /b Este Fic es Slash (relaciones Chico/Chico) y contendra Lemmon (escenas de sexo) por lo que si eres homofobico y/o Susceptible a este material no sigas leyendo...  
b Disclaimer: /b Harry Potter y Cia. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo simplemente los manejos como muñequitos vudú para mi disfrute xD... sin fines mas alla de eso (es decir sin fines lucrativos)  
b N/A: Bueno aquí ta! XD esto la escribi junto a F.V. un día en mi curso de ingles y me dijo ¿por qué no? Y bueno disfruten b 

---

center b Vacaciones ¿¡En Jamaica? /b  
i Capitulo 1: destinados a entenderse /i /center 

Era 1º de mayo y en el gran comedor habia un revuelo de alumnos de 7º año impresionante. Todos vestían ropas Muggles y cargaban sus baules de un lado otro esperando ansiosamente al Director  
- Puedo ver que estan emocionados ¿o no? – Todas las cabecitas hormonales voltearon a ver al viejo profesor – bueno como no es el viaje de generación... ok alístense por casas... – respiro profundo y saco un papel de su esmeralda tunica – Seran trasladados mágicamente hasta cerca del aeropuerto donde trasbordaran a francia eso es todo...nos vemos el 1º de junio para su graduación... ¡Felicitaciones!

Gritos de emocion se escucharon por todo Hogwarts y como no luego de la derrota de Voldemort esto era lo que se merecían unas vacaciones y que mejor lugar que Francia...Por lastima para algunos (Slytherins) viajarian en avion y se quedarian en un hotel muggle...

---OoOoOoO---

Media hora después nuestros adolescentes se encontraban en el Aeropuerto casualmente llamado King Cross XD y Harry Potter El-niño-que vencio se encontraba en dirección a la cafeteria sin sus amigos que ahora lo tenian algo abandonado sumido en sus pensamientos choco con...  
- ¡Potter! ¿Acaso no ves por donde andas? – Un guapo rubio de ojos grises que vestia unos vaqueros envejecidos y una franelilla Yumi lo miraba amenazadoramente  
- ¡Callate Malfoy! – lo miro de arriba abajo – al menos tengo algo de gusto por la ropa  
- El rubio indignado le respondió – con que esos haces eh potty ¿Buceándote al sexy Malfoy?

- El hecho de que estes tan bueno no quita lo estupido que seas  
- El rubio se quedo en shock al oir las palabras del Gryffindor y ahí comenzo... – Asqueroso potter! Ahhh

Por todo el Aeropuerto escuchaban los gritos de un par de adolescentes debian de estar drogados o algo asi debido a que decian palabras como "Excremento de escreguto" o "amante de los Muggles" y siguieron en lo mismo por 20 minutos hasta que...  
- Pasajeros con destino a Paris abordar por la puerta 13 – Dijo una voz femenina – Pasajeros con destino a Kinston abordar por la puerta 14  
- Seguiria toda la tarde con esto Potter pero prefiero irme...  
- Malfoy eres bien idiota ¿sabes? – Caminaron en dirección a la puerta 13 y chocaron estrenduosamente con una familia numerosa regando sus bolsos de mano y demas siguieron en dirección a la puerta rapidamente habían hecho el ultimo llamado, entregaron sus boletos a la chica que se encontraba frente a la puerta de abordo  
- Disculpen chicos, no es por aquí es la siguiente puerta – respondió la una amable chica señalando la puerta de enfrente

Con un fugaz "Gracias" de Harry pasaron rapidamente entraron el avion corriendo y se sentaron apurados debido a la morena azafata ya que el avion despegaria inmediatamente...10 minutos despues  
- Grandioso, un viaje con potter al lado – rezongaba el Slytherin – Perfecto... no podria desear nada mas  
- Eh? Malfoy? – Susurraba el Gryffindor  
- Genial... por que no me ponen tambien un escreguto de acompañante  
- ¿Malfoy? – impaciente  
- voy a matar al que me puso este acompañante... simplemente Geni...  
- ¡Malfoy!  
- ¿Qué? ¿tienes que gritar idiota?  
- Malfoy, no se si es mi imaginación pero... ¿ves a alguien del colegio?

Draco levanto la cabeza unos centímetros y quedo en shock Oo no habia nadie, del colegio. Respiro profundo y se enjugo los ojos, las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, no absolutamente nadie del colegio, No absolutamente nadie, absolutamente nadie  
- ¡Nadie! – Miradas desconcertadas a Draco, Draco respiro entrecortadamente - ¡Potter no hay nadie!  
- ¿no me digas? – Le dijo un sarcástico Harry ¬¬ piso un boton rojo y segundos después llego la morena azafata - ¿disculpe este es el vuelo a Francia, paris? ¿no?  
- Eh... no este es el vuelo a Kinston , jamaica caballeros – se inclino y retiro elegantemente  
- los chicos se miraron boquiabiertos y el tiempo se detuvo ¿o no? - ¡JAMAICA!

10 minutos después dos adolescentes de 17 años prácticamente le gritaban a la azafata al mando, una chica blanca de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes, claro que todo se calmo cuando ella les dijo que sus boletos eran de ida y vuelta a jamaica y la fecha de regreso era el 1 de junio, pues no luego de esa información uno de los chicos comenzo a golpearse contra la ventana que tenia al lado y el otro se tapaba la cara diciendo esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño... como un mantra  
---

Mientras tanto en otro avion un chica con el pelo castaño recogido hablaba preocupada con un pelirrojo:  
- Ron, no he visto a Harry desde que fue a la cafeteria y no se me tiene preocupada  
- Hermione no te preocupes, sabes que no le gusta "estar demas" lo has oido quizas se sento con Neville o Seamus o alguno. – le agarro de la mano y la beso  
- Tienes razon... ocupémonos de algo mejor - mirada picara

---

- Potter ¿qué vamos a hacer? Vamos a estar 1 mes en Jamaica, no tenemos donde quedarnos, el dinero lo tiene el estupido guia de viaje y no tenemos varita – Draco agarro a Harry por el cuello de la camisa Harry – estamos destinados a morir  
- No Malfoy, no estamos destinados a morir – lo miro a los ojos con resignación y tal decisión que Malfoy se sintio pequeño – Estamos destinados a entendernos...  
---  
b N/A: ya lo termine ¿qué tal? Pobres niños... ahora necesito que me dejen reviews (criticas) acepto sugerencias para que nuestros niños sobrevivan asi que adelante! Bueno los dejo por que se me acabo la inspiración por aquí aunque por ahí tengo otra cosita que terminar, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega  
Besos  
Hayl /b


	2. Funky y Rastaman

**Advertencias:** Este Fic es Slash (relaciones Chico/Chico) y contendra Lemmon (escenas de sexo) por lo que si eres homofobico y/o Susceptible a este material no sigas leyendo.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y Cia. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo simplemente los manejos como muñequitos vudú para mi disfrute xD... sin fines mas alla de eso (es decir sin fines lucrativos)  
**N/A: Wolas de nuevo... vengo con esta idea nueva y fresca son las 10:25am y no he dormido nada pensando en tantas cosas tantos proyectos y bueno disfruten de las aventuras rasta (X) se me escapo. Desperdicie una noche de sueño asi que dejen reviews o mandare a Charlie (mente siniestra) a que los persiga muahahaha  
****--**-

_Capitulo 2:Funky y Rastaman_

-Tenias que insultarla ¡Idiota! – jadeaba Harry mientras se sostenia de la pared - Bueno ¿qué quieres que haga? La estupida Aerodosa no quiso darnos boletos de vuelta... – decía el rubio tomándose el costado y todo rosado por el casancio - Te suena la palabra RESERVADO – lo miro mal – 20 cuadras huyendo de los policias.  
- Potty super buscador esta cansadito – Le dijo sarcásticamente - ¿ahora que haremos? No podemos cambiarnos, no tenemos varita, no tenemos dinero - Vamos a la playa - ¿a la playa? – decía mientras caminaban lo que parecia un muellecito - claro que mejor que tomar el sol cuando estamos perdidos y abandonados - Debajo del muelle – Draco enarco una ceja – podemos descansar ahí y pensar un rato.  
- ¿Pensar? Estamos perdidos, sin dinero, sin lugar donde quedarnos, sin varita ¿y tu quieres pensar? – Harry se masajeo la frente ¿acaso no se podia callar?

Pero no se callo siguio todo el camino quejándose hasta que.  
- Hola Señores – Interrumpio "el mantra " de Draco un personaje peculiar era un hombre de color y un super afro usaba pantalones acampanados de cuaro y una camisa de lo mas disco – No he podido evitar escuchar que estan perdidos y sin dinero ni nada - nadie desde hace 3 cuadras ha podido escuchar eso – murmuro Harry subio la voz - ¿Quién es usted?  
- Yo soy Funkyman – Hizo un paso de baile disco – Y ese es mi compañero Rastaman

Detrás del tal Funkyman salio otro hombre casi tan peculiar como el primero era tambien de color, cargaba rastas en todo el pelo y un gorro extraño y muy grande usaba una camiseta de varios colores y unos pantalones que obviamente fueron de alguien inmenso

- Draco y Harry miraban estupefactos al par que tenian en frente hasta que... - ¿entonces?  
- bueno – saco una maleta pequeña del carrro y la abrio – Les cambio esto por un favor

La maleta estaba llena de billetes acomodados en pequeños paquetes

- ¿Cuál seria ese favor? - Dijo Harry... Draco le jalaba el brazo y daba golpes en el costado pero Harry le ignoraba - Nosotros somos espias y andamos de encubierto – Dijo rastaman mirando a todos lados – necesitamos que entren a ese edificio y armen un alboroto y nosotros podamos entrar y.  
- Recuperar algo que robaron a la CIA – Termino el otro - Harry haciendo caso omiso a los pisotones, codazos y demas de Draco levanto la mano y dijo – Trato.  
- Bueno chicos esperaremos a que comienzen su trabajo

Draco espero cruzar la calle y alejarse de los tipos para explotar.  
- Potter yo pense que tenias algo de masa encefálica – Harry lo miro interrogante – ¿Como haces trato con esos tipos? Te cuento que la CIA es de los estados unidos aquí no hay eso - Son espias no pueden decir el nombre de la organización... Ademas viste todo esos billetes - Potter ¿no viste que todos los billetes eran de un dolar? Hay no debe haber mas de 30 dolares - Harry trago - ¿Algo es algo¿no?  
- Que diablos Potter entra de una vez

El edificio estaba lleno de personas en traje tan ocupados que no se fijaron en la entrada de un par de adolescentes...Harry le murmuro algo a Draco en el oido y caminaron al medio del Lobby, Draco se tiro al suelo y Harry se paro a su lado y comenzo a gritar:  
- ¡Ayuda se ha desmayado¡Auxilio! – La gente ni los miraban - ¡Auxilio se muere¡SOS! – Harry comenzo a enfadarse - ¡HEY AUXILIO! – Dijo lentamente la gente ni se inmuto...

Draco abrio un ojo y vio a un mal encarado Harry () levanto la cabeza y vio que la gente ni se inmutaba y se acordo de cierto comentario y agarro a Harry y le murmuro el oido - Estos no se inmutan por eso, el Profesor Xavier nos hablo de esto ellos son – miro a todos lados – Homofobicos – musica de suspenso – Sigueme la corriente

Draco se levanto y se acomodo el pelo, le dio una mano a Harry y.  
- ¿Por que¿Por qué Harry¿Ya no me amas? – Inmediatamente se hizo un silencio y todo mundo volteo - Harry tenia que admitirlo era un tremendo actor el Slytherin – no te quiero mas cerca de mi Draco... ya no te amo - ¡NO¡POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
---

Mientras tanto en hotel Glamour en Francia una menuda chica entraba nerviosa a una habitación donde un joven pelirrojo cambiaba de canal como un tic - ¡Ron! – Exclamo – Nadie... nadie ha visto a Harry nadie ni un Slytherin - Ron levanto la cabeza en shock – Her creo que... – Se paro de la cama y se acomodo el pelo – esto es un trabajo para Ron , James Ron y su fiel compañera Bombon - ¿Ron? – Hermione se golpeo la cabeza – no debo dejarte ver mas televisión

Pero Ron ya estaba en el pasillo y tenia las manos juntas en forma de pistola, le dio una patada a la puerta y... no paso nada Hermione giro el pomo y entro el chico buscando por todo el cuarto y exclamando ¡Harry! Luego salio y pateo la puerta del cuarto de enfrente... Este sera un largo día penso Hermione antes de girar el pomo ---

De vuelta en Kinston Jamaica un par de chicos en medio del edificio de la Coca-Cola llamaban la atención de todo el edificio uno de ellos específicamente el de ojos verdes vio por el rabillo del ojo un par de hombres de color y estrafalarioa que salian del edificio y luego escucho un ¿Me dejas en serio? Draco no los habia visto asi que se volteo lo vio y.  
- Bueno no Draco... ya te volvi a querer – estiro una mano – Vamonos - ok..

Salieron del edificio y todos lo que miraban la escena se voltearon y siguieron en la rutina fuera se encontraron a Funky y Rastaman los cuales les dieron la maletita y se dirigieron MUY rapidamente al carro - ¡Hey¿no saben donde podemos pasar la noche? - Bueno haya hay un campamento pero... – señalo hacia un lado, bajo la voz – son rastafaris - aja si, vamos potter.  
- ¿Qué diablos son rastafaris?  
- ¿Crees que lo se?

Caminaron hasta una parte en la playa cerca del muella donde habia varias carpas y unas 10 personas entre los 20 y 25 años todas con ropas andrajosas y tirados viendo las nubes y riendo tontamente - eh? Hola? Mi amigo y yo no tenemos donde quedarnos y bueno nos dijeronque.  
- Claro Bros pasen y pónganse comodos en nuestra posada puden usar aquella super swash – señalo una carpa - Eh... Yo soy Draco... Draco Mal.  
- Super Rufus...Draco el dragon – Siguió riéndose como estupido

Draco y Harry se sentaron separados de la gente frente a la carpa, viendo todo a su alrededor, pensando el rollo en que estaban metidos preocupándose por cosas que 24 horas mas tarde serian tonterías...

- Hey Bros vengan es la hora RASTA – dijo el tipo sentándose y señalando un espacio para cerrar el circulo

Hary fue hasta alla pero Draco se separo unos momentos ya que en todo el día no habia "Ido al Toilette" para su molestia se entero que el "Toilette" era un pedazo de arbol se apoyo de un muro y cerro los ojos... como le gustaria tener uno de esos cigarros que le robaba a su padre...Por que a mi fue lo ultimo que penso antes de dirigirse donde estaban los demas... lo que vio lo dejo en shock

Harry bailaba en medio del circulo desabrochándose la camisa y gritando llego hasta el y le paso una mano por el cuello diciéndole Rasta Bro Draco vio algo que parecia la Droga Muggle que habían estudiado en Ed. Muggle... grandioso lo unico que peor que aguantar a Harry potter es aguantar a un Harry Potter Drogado..., levanto la cabeza, ...a punto de tirarse del muelle, 3 metros sobre la orilla...¡QUE!  
- ¡Pooooootteeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! – su comentario fue apagado por el sonido de un Harry Potter chocando contra la arena, corrio hasta el y vio que se habia roto la cabeza

Draco arrastro a Potter hasta debajo del muelle y se quito la camisa para ponérsela en forma de almohada a Harry, antes le quito la camisa a este y le arranco ambas mangas, una la puso en la herida de la frente y le limpio delicadamente la sangre se levanto y camino hacia la orilla...

Harry abrio un poco los ojos que dolor de cabeza...se levanto un par de centímetros y vio una espalda blanca con un angel, un angel ¿guardian quizas? Tatuado en un hombro, el joven mojo algo en la playa y regreso, Yo lo conozco ese es Draco Malfoy - ¿Estas mejor potter?  
- Me duele terriblemente la cabeza ¿Qué paso?  
- Bueno tus "rasta bros" te dieron Droga y te tiraste del muelle.  
- ¿Cómo sabes lo que es Droga¿y lo de la CIA? Un momento ¡Tu estas en estudios Muggles!  
- Hablas y te mato potter.  
- aja como sea... ¿y el tatuaje¿por qué te lo hiciste? No eres de los que gustan de cosas Muggles - Asi me criaron potter, me criaron como un mago y debo comportarme como tal.  
- esto me dice que soy el primero en ver ese tatuaje...¿si debes comportarte como un mago por que el tatuaje?  
- Potter has visto a mis padres debes notar que no somos lo que se podria llamar una familia, ese lugar es horrible, es como si fuera un negocio y yo solo un empleado mas. Desde que entre en Hogwarts supe entonces que lo mio no era una familia, estaba solo... un día escuche una canción muggle y solo una parte se quedo grabada en mi mente

Tomo aire y cerro los ojos aspirando la brisa marina

- I have a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder...He has Watching over at me (1)– abrio los ojos – no se por que te cuento esto.  
- Supongo que por que no somos nada... – lo miro a los ojos – Quizas nunca nos volvamos a ver o bueno luego de que salgamos de aquí, del colegio... es tu forma de desahogarte - Creo que tienes razon... – miro el cielo y acomodo la camiza de Harry bajo su cabeza – estoy cansado y se esta haciendo tarde tomemos una siesta y mañana tratamos de solucionar esto.  
- ok, Guardate bien el dinero – boztezo – Buenas noches "Funkyman"  
- Sonrio para si negando la cabeza – Buenas noches "Rastaman" – y cayo dormido el día habia sido largo y duro igual que el siguiente... eran de madrugada cuando un periodico de ese día volo y choco contra la cara de Draco, este ni se movio ante el papel que decía _"Se buscan dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 17 años británicos, complices de los vándalos conocidos como Funky y Rastaman si tienen alguna idea del paradero de estos"  
_------ (1) Tengo un angel guardian tatuado en mi hombro... El ha estado cuidándome (Dear Diary – Pink)  
**N/A: No me maten XD eso pasa por hablas con extraños como quien dice era muy bueno para ser verdad pues ahora comienzan las peleas XSno me reisto... "dile no a las drogas" si no quieres romperte la cabeza (no Draco no te va a ayudar) ¿Les gusto? Recuerden los reviews o si no les mando a Charlie.  
Chicas y chicos tengo un pequeño proyecto para un fic en mente por lo que necesito unos voluntarios de los cuales escogere a los ganadores al concurso "Entrevista con los personajes" dejenme un rev con su mail y los personajes que les gustaria entrevistar luego yo les mandare un mail a los escogidos con las instrucciones... Plz Help Me!**

Respuestas a los Reviews:  
**A kaguya-tsukino¿**Te gusto? Que emocion! Mi primer Review x) Claro Harry muy en el fondo (MUY) es una persona sensata y con sentido comun...aquí esta la segunda parte gracias por el Review.  
**A Shadow In The World:** Lo mas pronto possible que pude¿Quieres saber quien fue el que dijo lo de esto es un sueño? Dejame un review XD esta vez si me inspire ( toda la noche) y bueno algo mas largo creo que esta muy largo bah diganme uds. Gracias por el review!  
**A OlgaxTomFelton1:** jejeje entre esos dos va a pasar mucho xD pobrecitos... Que emocion X) Gracias x el review!  
**A MadamKikyo**¿Te gusta mucho? Saltando Alegre aquí esta la continuación!

Besos  
Madame Black  
Toujours Pur


	3. Preso por tu amor

_  
_**Advertencias:** Este Fic es Slash (relaciones Chico/Chico) y contendra Lemmon (escenas de sexo) por lo que si eres homofobico y/o Susceptible a este material no sigas leyendo...  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cia. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo simplemente los manejos como muñequitos vudú para mi disfrute xD... sin fines mas alla de eso (es decir sin fines lucrativos)  
**N/A: I'm back! Ya se me tarde pero estaba cortada inspiracionalmente... no se preocupen aki toy ToT yo solita... el cap va a ser corto ¡es solo de relleno! Inspirado en la canción Sanitarios de Caramelos de Cianuro no tiene nada que ver con el cap**

Capitulo 3: Preso por tu amor.

Draco abrio los ojos grises y... grito despertando a Harry que intentaba dormir

- ¿qué pasa? – dijo con voz ronca

- no nada es que este... – Grito otra vez  
- ¿Qué pasa? – repitio Harry  
- Mira - exclamo draco pegándole un papel en la cara bruscamente

Harry lo tomo y se le abrio la boca...y se le siguió abriendo mas y mas y mas, hasta que termino de leer 00  
- oh, oh – fue lo unico que pudo decir hasta que  
¡PUM!

Se sobó donde el rubio lo habia golpeado, este lo miraba furioso y con una pinta de matarle en cualquier momento.

- ¡TU MALDITA CULPA! – gritaba fuera de asi caminando hacia la calle con Harry persiguiéndole - ¡QUE OTRO IDIOTA LE CREERIA A ESOS BICHOS RAROS?  
- Per...  
- ¡EL GRAN E INTELIGENTE POTTER! – Se volteo haciendo trastabillar a Harry - ¡QUE TE MAT...!

Un grupo de hombres uniformados de azul le saltaron encima esposándolo, Harry habia quedado resguardado por una palmera veia como intentaban meter a Draco al carro de la policia, mientras este gritaba y se torcia, exclamando ¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ LOS VOY A TORTURAR CON UN CRUCIO A CADA UNO!

---

- ¡YA RON! – exclamo Hermione zarandeando a Ron - ¡NO ESTA AQUI¡NADIE LO HA VISTO¡N..!  
- ¿Quién se ha perdido, Srita. Granger? – Pregunto severamente Minerva McGonaggall mientras Ron y Hermione empalidecían

---

Harry entro en una casa, después de comprobar que estaba vacia, e hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio, tomar ropa, comer y pintarse el pelo de amarillo con una especie de Spray que tenian. Llevándose otro con el, salvaria a Draco... Salvaria a... Frase patentada por Harry Potter

Camino en dirección a la carcel local, donde supuestamente tendrían a Draco,

sin ningun plan en mente, algo no muy raro en el UU...

Claro que no se esperaba los 600.000 guardias en la entrada ¿tan peligrosos los considerarian? Y camino en otra dirección... era su unica salida.

---

- ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE? – gritaba enfurecia Minerva McGonaggall, muy pocos la habian visto perder el control - ¡CON TANTA GENTE PERSIGUIENDOLO!

- Perd... – sollozo Hermione interrumpida por la profesora  
- ¿PERDON¿PERDON¡HARRY POTTER PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO Y TU PIDIENDO PERD...!

- Minerva, entiendo tu posición... pero estas algo ¿enfurecida? U – Le dijo albus Dumbledore "tranquilizandola"

---

Mientras tanto en la carcel local de Kinston, Draco Malfoy recostado en una mugre cama susurraba al compas del radio del guardia, un reggae muy romántico

- Por que estoy preso... preso por tu amor... por que te quiero... te quiero mi amor... por qu... ¡auch! – vio la mayor piedra que le habia caido en la cabeza y esquivo una segunds

Opto por asomarse por los Barrotes-Ventanas para ver a un tipo raro rubio chillon, de ojos verdes, un traje de vestir y unos lentes a lo Harry potter.  
- ¿POTTER! – exclamo cayendo en la cuenta

- SHHH¿si no callas nos van a descubrir? – Lo miro reprendiendole – tenemos un plan para sacarte...  
- ¿Tenemos? – susurro Draco - ¿quienes?

- Harry lo paso olímpicamente por algo – ahora escucha bien... tenemos que ser cuidadosos

Y como en todas las películas procedio a contarle el plan de forma que nadie mas se entero, ni la autora, ni los lectores, ni el gato blanco que pasaba por ahí, ni...ok, ok ya entendimos.

- ok Potter lo tengo... – hizo un movimiento a lo soldadista como un soldado XD – Espero tu señal...

---

**N/A¡TERMINE! Ya se que no tiene nada que ver con la canción de CdC pero me senti inspirada... el reggae que canta Draco es de... mi invención X) si quieren la letra dejenme revs... nos vemos en la siguiente trabajo ¡QUE SE DIVIERTAN!**

**Something wicked this way comes...**


	4. El Escape Maestro

**Advertencias:** Este Fic es Slash (relaciones Chico/Chico) y contendra Lemmon (escenas de sexo) por lo que si eres homofobico y/o Susceptible a este material no sigas leyendo...  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cia. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo simplemente los manejos como muñequitos vudú para mi disfrute xD... sin fines mas alla de eso (es decir sin fines lucrativos)

**N/A: Ya lo se me tarde mucho pero ¡No habia conexion! Resulta que en mi querido pais hubo problemas de conexión y no abrian paginas que no fueran Venezolanas... Disfruten y dejen revs **

Capitulo 5: El Escape Maestro

- ¡Como se te ocurre hacer tal estupidez¡Y de paso drogado! – exclamaba Draco a un Harry en su celda

- ¡Era la unica salida, Malfoy! Y ademas una buena idea... casi

- Potter dime... ¿te parece una gran idea entrar **drogado** a una estacion de policia diciendo que eres **Alejandro Sanz** y vas a sacar a tu amigo **Eminem**?

- No, gran idea no yo dije **buena** idea

- Le lanzo una mirada asesina, era un grandísimo estupido – Al menos no descubrieron quien eras... Ese tono de cabello se te ve mal...

- Harry abrio la boca para replicar pero – Gral. McGraham acabamos de encontrar un grupo de adolescentes de 15 años comprando esto – levanto una caja de cervezas – estan hablando con sus padres y lo solicitan – dejo la caja frente al escritorio del fulano general, es decir, frente a la celda de Draco y Harry...

Entonces Harry miro a Draco, y Draco miro a Harry, y se miraron mutuamente (XD) y luego vieron a la caja de cervezas con una mirada complice

---

- Minerva, entiendo tu posición... pero estas algo ¿enfurecida? U – Le dijo albus Dumbledore "tranquilizandola"

- Tres alumnos corrian hacia ellos por el pasillo, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson esta ultima hablo entre jadeos – Profesor...Draco...Perdido...No...Encontramos... Desde... aeropuerto... cafeteria

- Esto me huele a lios... – Los otros miraron a Albus interrogantes – saquen cuentas: Draco Malfoy + Harry Potter + Perdidos + Al Mismo Tiempo y en el mismo lugar LIOS

---

- Esh que me enkentro atrapado y shin shalida - Harry

- Me hash ensherrado dentro de tu vida - Draco

- Presho, presho por tu amor – Al unisono – Loco, Loco de pashión... Quiero, quiero tu...

- ¡Ya Cállense! – exclamo el guardia alto del canto de los chicos... la juventud de esos tiempos estaba mas loca

Se sentaron en "La cama" y se quedareon viendo fijamente hasta que Draco Malfoy comenzo a reir a carcajadas, no de esas arrogantes suyas unas de verdad, contagiando al propio Harry

- Eresh Humano... – le dijo Harry mirándolo entre divertido y confuso

- ¿de verdad? – sarcásticamente. Ahora empleando un tono mas mejor (XD) - ¿qué creiash que era? el monshtruou... no.. monshtor... monshtruo eso... el monshtruo de Lago Ness

- Shiempre te vi como Malfoy, el arrogante y arishtocata Slytherin... – sonrio añorando viejos tiempos de peleas – pero parece sher que eres shumano

- Sonrio de nuevo naturalmente, de verdad - Como todo un Malfoy, debo comportarme ashi, pero... no eshtoy en el colegio y sher tan depelente puede llegar a fashtidiar... ahora mejor veamos como shalimos de aqui

**3 horas despues y pasada la borrachera **

- tengo una de mis buenas ideas... tomamos una pata de "la cama" es de metal y esta pared se esta resquebrajando podemos comenzar a golpearla hasta abrir un hueco...

- O podemos usar algo para tomar la llave que esta sobre el escritorio vacio y abrir la puerta (N/A: han notado que siempre pasa lo mismo)

- ya se que... – metio el brazo por los barrotes de la ventana – yo tire un palito cuando te llamaba pero no te dio... (ToT)´

Harry saco una rama de aproximadamete un metro de larga y con pinta de ser **muy** dura y la comenzo a mover como si fuera una varita...

- Potter... ¡Querias llamar mi atención o matarme!

- XD la que fuera... ahora a ello

Dos minutos después un feliz Draco Malfoy se preparaba abrir la puerta a la calle pero...

- ¡nooooooooooooooooooo!

- ¿Potter¿qué te pasa? – giro el pomo

- ¡Guardias afuera!

¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo? – molesto

Continuara...


End file.
